Christmas Tree
by Sylar221B
Summary: Jiraiya can't think of anything to write for his Christmas special! What will Naruto do to help him? Read to experience the pervertedness, Kakashi's excitment, and Jiraiya's inspiration! R&R!


Enjoy!

* * *

Jiraiya leaned casually against a tree. His eyes were closed. He was in deep concentration. What would make the Great Toad Sannin so serious you ask? He was trying to come up with inspiration to his new book of course! It was nearing Christmas and his Christmas Movie Special had yet to be written! After ten minutes of thinking, he sighed in frustration and gave up. Sliding down the tree, he sat with his head resting on the tree. No matter what he tried, spying on the hot springs, listening to women talk secretly, even going to his loyal reader Kakashi, he just couldn't come up with any inspiration! Sighing, he stood and decided to go and try the hot springs again.

Three Days Later

Jiraiya inwardly screamed in frustration. He still couldn't find anything to work with! How great of a writer was he? The longer time went without any ideas, the more depressed Jiraiya got. People were trying to avoid him and his temper. He was snapping at everyone and acting totally different. But they didn't understand. This was his life's work! He was a super pervert damnit! He had to keep writing for his readers! With determination he got out of his chair and left to hunt down some ideas.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the Baa-chan's office. He was worried. Ero-sannin had been acting weird lately. He was interested in what had happened and figured that Baa-chan would know. Without knocking, he pushed the door open and jumped inside.

"Baa-chan! I need to as-Oomph!" Naruto went flying into the wall. Tsunade was glaring at Naruto. Kakashi was staring at the seen with his eye wide. One minute he had been speaking to the Hokage about something, then the next Naruto came barging in and Tsunade sent him into the wall. Kakashi chuckled. Tsunade heard him and turned to glare at him. Kakashi's eye widened further and he put his hands up in surrender. Naruto hopped up and pointed a finger at Tsunade.

"Hey Baa-chan what was that for?!"

"Stop barging into my office and stop calling me that!!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I need to ask you something!" Naruto whined. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Unless you are blind, I am sure you noticed that I WAS TALKING TO KAKASHI!!!" Naruto looked around and spotted Kakashi, who was trying to blend in with the wall. Naruto sweatdropped. He then turned back to the annoyed Hokage.

"But it's about Ero-sannin!!" Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto.

"What about him?" Kakashi suddenly looked interested as well.

"He has been acting weird! He's acting like Sasuke! Its horrible! He won't even train me! He keeps going on about needing an idea! Whats wrong with him?!" Tsunade and Kakashi shared a look and then both turned back to Naruto.

"You are right Naruto. Jiraiya is upset." Kakashi glanced at the Hokage. He didn't want to reviel this to her because of her temper. He knew that once she knew why he was upset that she would punch someone and he prefered it not be him. Naruto tilted his head.

"Why?" Kakashi glanced back at the Hokage and cleared his throat.

"Well its almost Chistmas and he hasn't..." he trailed off, looking away for a second.

"He hasn't finished his Icha Icha Christmas Special." Kakashi said this in a rush and then hid behind the Hokage's desk.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tsunade roared. Naruto had fallen to the ground, laughing at Kakashi's antics. Kakashi poked his head out and mock glared at Naruto.

"He came to me asking for ideas. He can't seem to come up with ideas no matter how he tries." Inner Kakashi was crying anime style tears. When he first had heard about the Christmas special, he had gotten so excited that he hugged Gai. Gai's reaction was something he never wanted to remember again.

While Kakashi explained in more detail to Tsunade, Naruto was sitting on the floor, thinking. He had to help Ero-sannin. Leaning back on his hands he stared at the ceiling. Then it clicked! He jumped up.

"Baa-chan, Kaka-sensie! I have an idea!" Naruto ran out of the building and into the village. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other, each mirroring their worry. What could Naruto possibly do that would give Jiraiya an idea for his books?

* * *

Naruto stared at the package that lay innocently on his bed. He had asked Hinata-chan to get them for him. Honestly, how odd would it look for Naruto to go shopping for that kind of thing? He grabbed the package and ran out of his apartment in search of the toad sannin.

* * *

Jiraiya was once again leaning against a tree. He was staring at the sky. Maybe the clouds would form into a beautiful women filled with wonderful ideas?

"Ero-sannin!!" Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto running toward him with a package in his hand. Dispite Jiraiya's annoyance, he was curious as to what was in the package.

"What do you got there Naruto?" Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"I've got an idea for you! One that will get you out of your slump for sure!" Jiraiya perked up at the statement. At this point, he was desperate.

"Well go ahead Naru-chan! Show me what you got!" Naruto placed the package on the ground in front of him. He made a hand sign and a replica of him stood next to him. Only the clone looked different. The clone had red pants on. He had no shirt, which showed lots of muscles, and red suspenders. He was also wearing black boots. Jiraiya started to get excited. He could use that man in his Christmas movie! The sexy Naruto made a clone which turned into a chair. He sat in it and waited. Naruto then made another hand sign and he puffed into smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya gaped. In Naruto's place stood his sexy form. Only this time she was dressed. She had on a mini skirt that was red with white at the end. She had a red tang-top that had white, fluffy material along the neckline. She also wore black knee-high heeled boots and a santa hat that had the word "Naughty" on it. Female Naruto bent down to unwrap the package and it was revealed to be a sterio. She put it off to the side and pressed play. Music started to fill the area. Jiraiya quickly made three shadow clones and they each took out a notebook. The female Naruto started to sing.

"Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam

Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam" The female Naruto swayed her hips to the beat. Jiraiya clone numer 2 had a nose bleed, but kept on writing.

"Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala

Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala" Female Naruto started to dance in front of the sexy male naruto.

"The only place you wanna be is

Underneath my Christmas tree

The only place you wanna be is

Underneath my Christmas tree" Female Naruto danced and started rubbing her hands down herself and giving him a lap dance. The male Naruto was tapping his foot to the music and was watching female Naruto intently. She climbed on him and stood with each leg on each side of the chair.

"Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala

Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala" Her hips switched with every "La" that she sang.

"Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe" She stepped back in time with the "ho's". She pop, lock, and dropped it. (xD I had to put it)

"Yes, everybody knows

We will take off our clothes" Female Naruto started to lift her skirt teasingly and swayed it to the music.

"Yes, if you want us to we will" As she sang this, she looked at the original Jiraiya and winked. Jiraiya clone number 3 fainted and popped out of exsistence and clone umber once haistened to make another.

"You, oh ,oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious

Oh ,oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious" Naruto licked her lips at the second "delicious" and the male Naruto stood up. He got behind female Naruto and placed his hands on her hips. He started to sing and she just kept dancing, rubbing her body into him.

"Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala let's go

Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala let's go" They started grinding and rubbing against each other. Female Naruto's head was leaned back and resting on male Naruto's shoulder.

"Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe

Yes everybody knows

We will take off our clothes

Yes, if you want us to we will" Male Naruto grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it up slowly till you could see her bellybutton, then he let it go. Jiraiya huffed.

"You, oh ,oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious

Oh ,oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious" Male Naruto sang into female Naruto's ear and said the word delicious in a husky tone. She closed her eyes and started to sing while he smirked.

"Here, here, here" On each "here" she pushed her hips into his.

"The best time of the year

Take off my stocking's we're

Out spreading Christmas cheer

Yes, if you want us to we will" Again, she looked at Jiraiya, but then her gaze switched to the tree he had been leaning against and she winked at it. Jiraiya was confused but he couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto.

"You, oh ,oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious" Male Naruto took out a candy cane and slowly slid it into female Naruto's mouth. She licked it teasingly slow and then it was removed. He put it in his mouth and kept dancing with her. She kept singing.

"Oh, oh, a Christmas

My Christmas tree is delicious" They stopped grinding and dancing and she turned to face him. Their faces got really close and she slowly sang the last line.

"Cherry, cherry, boom, boom." The male Naruto smirked and leaned in more. Just as their lips touched, they puffed into smoke and when the smoke disappeared, Naruto stood there in normal form, looking at Jiraiya hopefully. Jiraiya stood there, staring at him. Then Jiraiya gave him the biggest hug. Naruto grinned and hugged back. Naruto looked back at the tree and made the come hither motion. Jiraiya turned around in time to see Kakashi jump out of the tree with a video camera in his hand. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Ehhh?!? Kakashi-sensie! You weren't supposed to record that!!" Jiraiya's eyes lit up.

"Kakashi! May I kindly borrow that tape?" There was a glint in his eyes that made Kakashi shiver. He handed him the tape after making a copy of it. Naruto's eye twitched. Kakashi gave Naruto a thumbs up and a hug as Jiraiya ran off to write his script.

"You inspired him! Thanks you thank you thank you! Now I have something to look foward to on Christmas!" Kakashi cakcled evilly and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sweatdropped and shook his head. That is what you get for helping perverts. Naruto made his way through the village. Time for some Ichiraku!

* * *

Naruto looked up in awe at the gigantic poster. On it showed someone looking similar looking to his sexy form, pigtails and all, dressed in his sexy christmas outfit. There was a guy who was dressed in his sexy male christmas outfit. The words "Icha Icha Christmas Coming December 25th" was in big orange letters. Naruto grinned and walked away.

* * *

Kakashi walked by the poster and glanced up at it then looked fowards again. He did a double-take and ran up to the poster. His eye was as wide as a dinner plate and he was grinning behind his mask. He wrote it! Kakashi planted a huge kiss on the poster and ran off to find Ebisu. He so had to hear this!

* * *

I hope you liked it! The song is Christmas Tree by Lady GaGa and Space Cowboy. I heard the song and this popped into my head. Reviews are welcomed and appriciated. Actually they are needed! Feed me reviews!!!!!


End file.
